Game Board Info
Items to Collect *Apples *Pears *Blackberries *Leaves *Waterdrops *Gnomes *Lemonade *Emeralds *Pink Flowers (must be grown and blossom to collect) *Acorns (Acorns with leaves - level 1581 - have to be banished before collected) *Emeralds Items to Banish *Butterflies *Fireflies *Honey (thin/thick) *Honey Pot *Swans *Compass (Collect it in its active direction) *Coconuts (Remove using Power Ups) *Weeds *Gas Canisters (time based) *Ivy (Purple, can spread easily) *Bunnies (From Level 4916) *Dirt (usually with or around Emeralds) *Gnome Grass (thin/thick) *Ice (thin and thick) *''Fishing Floats (in water game boards)'' *Chains (in certain game boards) *Pie (new element in certain game boards) *Candy'' (Level 2156 new element. Uncover Pinatas, to reveal candy in them)'' *Hose *Rubber Ducks (Contains Power ups, and Acorns. Find them in water tiles) *Picnic Basket (covers a huge area. Make matches of the rquired color to reveal them) *Mushroom (all of them must be banished together the rest of the game board) *Water Lillies (you do not banish these, but you need 2 matches in a row to open them up or they close) *Mud (match 3 or more to rid the muddy items - does not count if you need to collect that item) *Jam Jars (match colored items to fill jars, match again banish them) *Bags of Leaves (match colored items to expose gnomes (twice), then a third time to banish them) *Plush Grass'' (match 3 items or more to banish in one step - different than thin/thick grass above)'' *Rope'' (match 3 items or more to break the rope, match again to clear therope from the game board)'' *Hidden Fireworks (burried, like gnomes, are candy style wrapped fireworks - uncover them and they help banish items on the board) Obstacles in the Game Board *Walls *Wooden Blocks (2 kinds) *Water (movable bubbles help go around water in some boards) *? Bags (some of them have Boosters, some create dirt or wooden blocks) How to Get Items to Drop Items drop through arrows at the bottom of your game board. Sometimes you need clear fruit, leaves, grass, honey, chains (etc) to get these items to drop. If a section has portals, the item needs to drop through the portal to an area that has arrows. Each game board will explain what you need to collect or clear to win the game board. Sometimes you need to collect items AND clear items to win the game board. Example: Collect 6 gnomes and Clear 50 apples You can also use Firecrackers (or other Boosters) to help clear items. A Rainbow Blast will help clear ONE kind of fruit, leaf, waterdrop when used. They will not clear swans, gnomes, emeralds or other items to collect. Boosters *Small Firecrcackers *Bomb *Dynamite *Ton Bomb (cannot be purchsed, appears in game board) *Triple Firecracker (cannot be purchsed, appears in game board) *Rainbow Blast (can be purchased or obtained during the game) *Shovel (the first one is given to you free, you can purchase or win them in the gift boxes or Daily Spin) *Rake (the first one is given to you free, you can purchase or win them in the gift boxes or Daily Spin) *Glove (the first one is given to you free, you can purchase or win them in the gift boxes or Daily Spin) NEW Generators - you will find them after level 1400 - they will drop Acorns, Boosters, Firecrackers or whatever that game board offers. They are found inside the game board and will automatically drop whatever is shown in the Generator picture (this changes with each game board).